Destined to Dance
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Katey arrived back in America to find taht she had brought more that the memory of Javier. now years later fate brings Javier and his daughter Havana together, but where does Katey come into this great reunion? well she's the one tring to stop it R
1. Global Dance Academy For Girls

**Two Months after Katey Left Cuba**

"Katey you should tell him." Susie said hugging her sister.

"Susie, I-I can't. He said himself that he has to take care of his family, he has to make a difference. If I tell him, he'd give up everything for me! I can't do that to him." Katey sobbed grasping at her sister's sleeve.

"He deserves to know that he's a father."

"He hasn't replied to any of my letters! Susie I face to face it, he's forgotten about me!"

"Are you going to be able to raise this baby on your own?"

"I'm going to have to, now aren't I?"

"What about mom and dad?"

"I have to tell them sooner or later."

"Better now than never." Susie said squeezing her sister's hand.

**15 Years Later**

Katey looked around her spotless apartment and sighed when she saw the tape reel on the coffee table. It was the one of her and Javier. She smiled at the memory.

Things had been looking up for Katey. She lived in a nice apartment in New York where she owned a dance school. She taught young adults Latin Ballroom dancing. She was happy to be passing on her skill.

Her daughter, Havana, was turning fifteen soon. She didn't see Havana much anymore. She had been traveling all over for dance competitions. She went to a dance boarding school: Global Dance Academy For Girls. Katey had paid a fortune to get her into it. It was worth it though; Havana was a true dancer how could she not be wither her parents and grandparents?

"Auntie Kayie!" Two year old Lizzy screamed as Susie opened the apartment door.

Katey smiled at her sister, she was twenty-eight now, Katey felt jealous, she was already in her thirties.

Susie had become a model at age twenty; at the agency she worked at she had met a boy named Paul. She had married him at age twenty-three. Their first born, David, came a year later; then two years Sarah, and then little Lizzy.

"Hey, where's my hugs from my favorite girls!" Katey said kneeling and opening her arms for the two little girls to run into.

After she had hugged the girls – David refused to get 'girl' cooties on him—she stood and gave her sister a hug.

"Where's Paul?"

"He's working."

"Oh, so you came her to see Havana before she has to leave?"

"Of course."

"Well I'm going to go pick her up. We'll see you when we get okay?"

"Alrighty."

Katey drove to the airport to pick up her daughter. She had just come back from Ottawa in Canada.

"Mom!"

"Havana!' She embraced her daughter. Then she looked into Havana's chocolate color eyes. She looked so much like her father. Everything just called Javier.

They got home a half hour later and Havana was delighted to be greeted by her aunt and cousins, and her grandmother and father.

"So where you off to next Annie?" That was her Nick name, only did her mother ever call her Havana. Other wise it was Ann and Annie.

"Cuba." She said excitedly. That's when all the adults in the room froze, including Paul (who had arrived shortly after dinner)

"Where in Cuba honey?" Katey asked in a shaky voice.

"We're going to be staying in Regla, it's about two and a half hours from Havana, which is where we are having the dance competition at the Palace, but it's cheaper and safer for us to be outside the city. We're actually going to be doing partner dancing, the Wards Academy for Boys is coming too."

At that Bert Miller choked on nothing. "Not the kind of dancing mom and my dad did, ew." Havana said quickly giggling at her grandfather's reaction. "Only the graduates get to dance like that."

"So you're only going to be in Havana for one night?"

"We get off the plane there, we go to Regla, we practice for the rest of the week. Then Friday at noon we get on a bus that will take us to Havana, we go back at nine. Then it's the weekend and there's a bus that is taking us to Havana at eight in the morning, then we get on the bus and nine to go back, then the next day it's at eight again but we get back on the bus at seven. Then it's the same thing and the next Monday is the competition."

"Oh, well okay. That sounds fun." Katey said with a smile.

"I know! I leave Monday and we're there for two weeks! I'm so excited!"

The rest of the night was all fun and games with the Miller family, but Katey wasn't paying attention, she was thinking of Javier. There was no way that Havana could run into him Havana was a huge city after all. He probably didn't even live there anymore. With that as a final thought, Katey tried to enjoy the weekend.

XXX

Okay so this is Chapter 1!!! Yay!!! Please review!!


	2. Minors

**Chapter 2: Havana Nights**

The first week in Cuba was all practicing. Havana hated her partner, Lionel Phelps, son of James Phelps. _Mom always hated James. _She thought as she left the practice room.

"Annie!" Marisa, Havana's best friend, called.

"Hey, ready to go to Havana?"

"Why yes Havana I am."

"I was named after the city you know." She says an hour later as she sat on the bus.

"Why?"

"My mother and father met here. My father still lives here apparently."

"Are you going to look for him?"

"I don't even know his name."

"Good point."

"Okay girls, and boys, stay within city limits. The bus leaves at nine sharp and if it has to wait for you then you don't come back tomorrow. Also if you don't have money for dinner meet at the palace, and we shall get you something. Also to rent a scooter it costs twenty dollars, so money here please." Kirk, the boys school dance instructor, held out his hand and kids started to come up to him to give him money.

"Come on Anna, we don't need to pay for scooters, there's one place that I think we should go." Marisa whispered. Havana looked to see her standing with Michelle (a classmate) and two boys from the Wards Academy.

"Where?"

"Come on." Was all she said before dragging Havana off.

They walked at least a mile through the town. Havana kept stopping to watch the dancers, but the kids kept pulling her along until they came to a small Cuban club.

"La Rosa Negra?" Havana asked.

"Come on." Michelle said pulling her along.

When they stepped into the club they realized it didn't have many people in it. "El verdadero baile es el sábado por la noche, usted debe ver." A Cuban boy said from behind the bar. _You should see the real dancers on Saturday night._

The four looked at him. "Soy Jorge." **(A/N: Pronounced, Whore-hay, ignore the mean word lol) **he said.

"Okay…" Michelle said in an annoyed tone.

Havana smirked. Stupid students didn't bother learning the languages of the places they visited. She on the other hand knew a few different languages, some better than others, but Spanish was like a second language to her. Her mother had taken Spanish classes for three years and taught her at a young age, sometimes instead of whispering to her mother, she would just speak in Spanish so the person she was concealing her words from would not understand.

"Soy Anna, lo siento por ellos, no hablan español, son de América." _I am Anna, sorry for them, they do not speak Spanish, they're from America_

"Ustedes saben ellos?" _You know them?_

"Soy de América también, mi padre es cubano, aunque" _I'm from America too, my father is Cuban though._

"Explicar que por qué no buscar en América, pero es lo que." _Which explains why you don't look American but sound like it. _

Havana laughed, the three looked others looked from her to the Cuban bartender.

"Sí, bastante. Pero el español es prácticamente mi segunda lengua" _Yes, pretty much. But Spanish is practically my second language._

"Su padre le enseñó a usted?" _Your father taught it to you?_

"No yo nunca conoció a mi padre que aún vive en algún lugar de esta ciudad. Mi madre tuvo que salir de Cuba después de la revolución" _No I never met my father he still lives somewhere in this town. My mother had to leave Cuba after the revolution. _Why did she just tell a total stranger that?

"He oído que una historia mucho estos días." _I hear that story a lot these days._

"¿Habla Inglés?" _Do you speak English?_

The boy smiled. "Yeah. I was just seeing how well you knew Spanish."

"Like I said, it's my second language."

"Okay, that was weird." Marisa said with a laugh.

The others laughed too. "His name is Jorge by the way."

"Hi Jorge." They said before walking off and starting to dance.

"Aren't you a little young to be working the bar?" Havana asked Jorge.

He laughed. "Aren't you a little young to be dancing like this?" He motioned towards the small crowd.

"Well I'm here with a Latin ballroom dancing school." She said with a smug smile.

"Well I am the only one in my family that has a job, so I'm taking care of my three little sisters and my Mama."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. I'm sorry about your father; it seems we both lost a parent due to the revolution."

"Yeah except you lost one because it began, and I lost one because it ended."

"Yeah. So Anna, how old are you?"

"I'm turning fifteen in two months."

"I turn sixteen in four months."

"Wow. My mom said that my father had to look after his family too."

"What is your father's name?"

"I have no clue. Why?"

"You just look like someone I know. He's thirty-three and apparently he got fired for having an American girlfriend, not that that stopped them, they entered a dance competition together, kissed in front of everyone." He smiled.

"That sounds like a story my aunt told me about my parents." She froze and looked up at Jorge whose smile had widened.

"What's his name?"

"Never mind, I forget who I was talking about." Jorge said just as a customer came up and asked for a drink.

Havana sighed and went out onto the dance floor. Though she only danced for five minutes or so, she got too frustrated with how touchy everyone was.

"You don't like to dance like this?" Jorge asked as she sat down.

"I can't, it's…different."

"Your amigos seem to be enjoying it." They looked at the four people that she had come with.

They really stood out, being the only white people in the club, she suddenly felt relived that she had gotten her father's natural tan skin color. Hell she was relived that she looked and spoke like she had been living in Cuba all of her life.

"My friends…yeah…they act…very…mature, for their age."

"Friends?"

"It means amigos."

"Oh, sorry, I just started to learn English."

"It's alright. So this club doesn't care about minors?"

"Minors?" He looked apologetically at her.

"It means underage, isn't that right?" A deep voice said in a strong Spanish accent from behind Havana.

She turned slowly to find a man with Michelle, Marisa and the two boys in tow. "Yeah, it means underage." Havana bit her lip.

"Jorge, usted le sirvió una bebida?" He looked at the boy. _Jorge did you serve her a drink?_

"No señor."

"I am sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave, I have been asked by your instructors not to permit you in the club."

"It's alright, we should anyway… Jorge, a propósito, las gracias por no llamarnos Yankees tiene gusto de cada uno otro aquí." _Jorge, by the way, thanks for not calling us Yankees like everyone else here._

"Marisa and Jonathon Cooper, Michelle Polli, Curtis Kooglieta, and Havana Miller! What are you doing in here?" A familiar voice said.

They turn to see Carrie, their instructor, standing in the doorway tapping one foot impatiently.

"They have not been here long Ma'am." The man that had rounded the five up said.

"Yeah, my mama knew Anna's mama when she lived in Cuba during the Revolution, she was just coming to say hola to me; we haven't seen each other since her mama was forced to move back to America after the Revolution." Jorge said quickly.

"¿Es eso cierto?" _Is that true?_ The man asked.

"Su madre realmente no viven aquí durante la revolución y que realmente se vio obligado a regresar a los Estados Unidos, pero en realidad no sé su" _her mother really did live here during the revolution and she really was forced to move back to America,but I don't_ _really know her. _Jorge replied.

"It's true; Havana just wanted to introduce us to her friend." One of the boys, he must be Curtis, said ignoring the Spanish conversation.

"Since when do people call her by her full name?" The instructor asked shaking her head.

"I have lots of friends that call me Havana, right guys?"

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Alright, let's go, now." They all nodded.

"Anna! Usted no está Yankee, no realmente, pero Usted es un gran bailarín, me refiero con tus padres que no podría ser?" _Anna! You're no Yankee, not really, but You are a great dancer, I mean with your parents could you not be?_ Jorge said with a smile.

Havana gave him a questioning look, he did know who her father was. "Uno minuto." She said walking back up to the bar, much to the man's and the instructor's chagrin.

"You do know who my father is." She said simply.

He shrugged. "Like I say, you look like someone I know."

"What's his name?"

"What's your mama's name?"

"Katey Miller…why?" She heard a gasp behind her.

"There you have it, there are people who are surprised to hear her name." He said before turning back to the customers.

"Miss. Miller, if you don't come right now you will not be coming back tomorrow!" Carrie warned.

"Wait, if you talk to your Mama, tell her that Javier says Hola." The man said. Havana scrunched up her eyebrows but nodded all the same.

All that night she was left to think about what Jorge had said. How had he known? And why wouldn't he tell her? She was so confused, she just needed to talk to her mother.


End file.
